imaspeedrunnerfandomcom-20200214-history
Tealgamemaster
Tealgamemaster was a long time veteran of the I'm A Speedrunner Tournaments, having been in every single one up to IAS 7 (one of only a select few people to do so). His speedrunning skills are above average, but he never really did particularly great in the tournaments themselves. He notably had a stroke of bad luck in nearly every tournament, or only just missed out on progressing further. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 1 in IASGMTTEOT, he was drawn into Group A with CrashBandiSpyro12, Ratchet5, MrFraserFilms2009, and Meowpeee. He beat MrFraserFilms2009, but lost the other 3 of his matches and so he was knocked out in Round 1. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 2 In IAS 2, he was drawn into Group G with TrueHaloMaster10, DessertMonkeyJK, and Magnum337. His first match was a win. He lost against THM10, and he won against DessertMonkeyJK. He got into Round 2 to face Cr4shJuh1s, but both Juhis and Saggers quit, so Random8127 had to face him. He controversially lost that match. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 3 In IAS 3, he was drawn into Group E with RabidWombatJR, MowMowClub2, and TheMachineKing. He lost against Rabid. He then faced Max and won. He also beat TheMachineKing, who was disqualified. After Rabid lost against Max, the Group would enter a Triple Threat. Tealgamemaster went through to Round 2 along with Max. In Round 2, he faced Yogamoanyo in a Spyro 1 race to Dream Weavers. He won that match after Yogamoanyo got a game over. He was unlucky to be drawn against Crash41596 in a Spyro 3 race to 55 eggs. He lost that match. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 4 In IAS 4, he was drawn into Group E again, this time with Bionicle2809, TheStickKid, and ULTRAMARIO1. He won all 3 of his matches by beating Bionicle in a race to beat Chainblade in R&C2, TheStickKid in a race to get 2 gold bolts and The Swingshot in R&C1, and ULTRAMARIO in a race to Land on Marcadia with 2 Titanium Bolts and a trophy in R&C3. He went on to Round 2, only to be drawn against Lapogne36. He lost that match in a race to Umbris in R&C1. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 5 In IAS 5, he was drawn into another "Group of Death". He faced Samura1man in a Crash TWOC run which he lost. His 2nd match was against MyridonDigimon126 in Crash 2. He won that match. His next match was against ZeppelinG1993 in a race to get the Red Gem in Crash 2. Teal lost and was eliminated. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 6 IAS 6 started off very well for Teal. He beat all of his Round 1 opponents. Those were ThePlatformKing in a race to all dragons in Ice Cavern & beat Dr Shemp in Spyro 1, AuronSuper95 in a race to get all eggs in Midday Gardens in Spyro 3 and CrystalFissure in a race to get 20 eggs and beat Buzz in Spyro 3. His winning streak came to an end after he lost to Ratchet5 in a race to get 14 orbs and 4 skill points in Spyro 2, in Round 2. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 7 Teal returned for IAS 7 where he came out victorious in both of his matches in Round 1. He beat PeteThePlayer in a race to beat Ansem in Kingdom Hearts, and EvilOmnimon in a race to beat Twilight Thorn in Kingdom Hearts 2. In Round 2 Teal beat TheStickKid in a race to beat 12 missions in Toy Story Racer. His Round 3 speedrun was Teal's last in the I'm A Speedrunner series, he was beaten by MrGamesendy in a Monster's Inc. speedrun. He hasn't returned to any other tournaments since. Statistics Game Statistics For points matches with multiple rounds, each round is counted individually. Category:Past Competitors Category:Competitors from the United Kingdom Category:Tournament Veteran Category:Competitors from Europe